Casanova
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Con la ayuda de su familia, Jaune Arc llegara al descubrimiento de algo impactante.


Disclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

**CASANOVA**

_Jaune: pensamiento_

**Residencia Arc**

Jaune no sabía que había sucedido, pero luego de terminar su relato sobre sus amigos en Beacon toda su familia se había quedado en completo silencio, mirándolo con incredulidad - ¿qué?

Cinco minutos más tarde, el patriarca de la familia Julius Arc, dejo escapar una enorme carcajada - ¡ese es mi hijo! - y recibiendo un fuerte golpe por su esposa por el comentario.

-ermmm-

-hermano como pudiste-

-no sabía que fueras ese tipo de chico, hermano-

-_ok, ¿qué sucede aquí?_\- no podía evitar preguntarse el único varón de los hijos de la pareja Arc, más que nada porque los comentarios de sus hermanas seguían llegando y sus miradas no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Siendo uno en particular, dicho por su madre, el que le llamo rápidamente la atención - ¿Qué quieres decir mamá?

Mirando a su hijo con desaprobación, Arturia Arc, finalmente le respondió - Jaune, yo no te crie para que actuaras como los has hecho, es más teniendo siete hermanas - dando una rápida mirada a sus hijas, cuales asintieron rápidamente a sus palabras - quiero que medites lo que le has hecho a tus compañeras en Beacon, o te prometo que no te dejare volver - utilizando la ya conocida, y temida, mirada que utilizaba cuando estaba decepcionada de sus hijos.

Viendo que no tenía opción, Jaune empezó a recordar todo lo que les había contado a su familia de su interacción con sus amigas en Beacon.

* * *

**RUBY**

Su autoproclamada mejor amiga, no que Jaune no estuviera de acuerdo, le había invitado a que le acompañara a Vale para que le ayudara a recoger unas piezas para reparar a su querida Crescent Rose, a lo que el Arc había aceptado alegremente.

Por esta razón ambos se encontraban saliendo de la tienda favorita de la menor - ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas Ruby?

Asintiendo alegremente la menor procedió a agarrar del mano a su acompañante - muchas gracias Jaune - y liderando el camino para su regreso a Beacon.

El Arc miro esta acción algo confundido - _aun no entiendo porque ahora siempre que salimos me toma de la mano_ \- recordando claramente como hace un par de meses, el día que fue la primera vez que aceptara la invitación de la menor, esta empezara a siempre tomarle de la mano cuando se encontraban en Vale - _bueno, no es como si hubiera nada de malo, no es como si fuéramos novios o nada_ \- sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalada al saber lo que Yang le haría si eso pasara.

-Jaune-

Regresando de sus pensamiento, el joven Arc noto como se habían detenido, volviéndose a la menor para preguntarle qué pasaba y viendo confundido como esta tenía la mirada gacha hacia el suelo - ¿Ruby?

-ya son dos meses que estamos saliendo, ¿verdad?-

-Erm, si dos meses exactos que salimos _y hago de tu chaperón para que nada te pase, que buen amigo soy tengo que decirlo_ \- diciendo lo último en su mente, y sintiendo como la menor apretaba un poco mas su mano confundiéndolo aun mas, y preocupándolo un poco, ya que Ruby Rose no es alguien que se mantuviera quieta por mucho tiempo - ¿Que pasa Ruby?

-Es que, quería saber, si no te molesta...- empezando a hablar cada vez más bajo hasta que sus palabras eran no mas que susurros.

-Erm, Ruby, no te escucho- viendo aun confundido como la menor se encontraba actuando, para luego casi saltar de un susto cuando la menor de la nada alzo la cabeza para mirarlo intensamente - ¿Ruby?

-Quiero que conozcas a mi papá Jaune- diciendo finalmente, y usando ese tono de voz que siempre usaba cuando tomaba su papel de líder en RWBY, uno decidido.

-_oh, eso es todo, casi me asusta_\- pensando para sí, para luego sonreírle amablemente a la menor - claro Ruby, me encantaría conocer a tu papá - y casi calleándose al suelo al ser fuertemente abrazado por la menor.

-¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!-

Parpadeando un par de veces a la aun aferrada a el Ruby, el Arc no puedo evitar sentirse tremendamente confundido - _¿Que paso?_

**YANG**

Jaune se encontraba totalmente rojo, y no que nadie le pudiera culpar, después de todo se encontraba ayudando a entrenar a una de la chicas mas sexys de todo Beacon, y la ropa que esta usaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación, no ayudando para nada en su situación.

-debo decir lover boy, que aun estoy sorprendida-

-¿eh?- respondiendo de la mejor manera posible, mientras trataba de mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera el cuerpo de su compañera, la cual se encontraba haciendo unas flexiones mientras él le sujetaba de las piernas.

Yang sonrió complacida ante esta acción - no sabes lo sorprendida que me dejaste cuando tocaste a nuestra habitación demandando pasar tiempo conmigo - deteniéndose en media flexión para quedarse erguida - siempre me han gustado los chicos decididos.

-_bueno, no es secreto que seas una de las mejores huntress de nuestra generación Yang, por supuesto que quiero aprender más de ti, como te preparas _\- diciendo esto para sí, y casi saltando del susto al sentir como la rubia tomaba uno de sus brazos.

-ayuda bastante tu entrenamiento con P-money, que mejor que un poco de eye candy mientras me entrenas-

-¿gracias?-

-te ves tan adorable cuando estas avergonzado Jaune- mandándole un guiño mientras se levantaba para ir por su mochila - no tardo cariño.

Jaune por su parte no se dejo emocionar mucho por las palabras de la rubia, ya que él sabía cómo era Yang, siempre coqueteos y juegos, además estaba totalmente seguro que se daría cuenta si ella hablaba enserio. Estirándose un poco para seguir a la rubia, no tardando mucho para estar a su lado, y notando inmediatamente la mirada seria que ahora esta le mandaba.

-Jaune, se que bromeo contigo, pero sabes que estoy tratando que esto funcione, verdad-

El Arc lo sabía, después de todo porque él sabía lo serio que Yang tomaba los entrenamiento - Claro que lo se Yang, yo también estoy dando todo de mi para que lo nuestro funcione _después de todo que dirían de mi si no tomara enserio nuestro entrenamiento_ \- diciendo esto último con su ya patentada sonrisa Arc, y mirando confundido como la rubia volteaba la mirada rápidamente.

-lo sé Jaune-

**BLAKE**

Jaune no estaba muy seguro como sucedió, pero luego de un par de encuentros con la residente faunus del equipo RWBY en la librería, esta había decidido tomarlo como compañero de lectura cuando sus tiempos libres coincidían.

Misma razón por la que no protesto para nada cuando prácticamente fue arrastrado de su salón de clase y luego puesto en uno de sillones que ambos se habían apropiado algún tiempo atrás - sabes Blake, no que me moleste, pero solo con decirme yo te acompaño no hay necesidad de jalarme.

La respuesta de Blake fue simplemente alzar una ceja para luego acurrucarse en las faldas del Arc, sacando su libro.

Rascándose la nuca, el joven miro un poco avergonzado las acciones de la faunus, pero entendiendo claramente lo que esta le expresaba - ya sé que la última vez que te dije que iría por mi cuenta Nora justo decidió que sería día de panqueques.

-hmph-

-Y ya me disculpe contigo, te prometí que no volvería a pasar - poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Blake mientras acariciaba ligeramente una de sus orejas - ya te dije que realmente aprecio el tiempo que pasamos juntos _más aún que contigo puedo huir de el caos que es pasar un día con Nora_.

-purrrr-

Sonriendo un poco ante el sonido, Jaune aun se sorprendía como su relación con Blake progreso tanto en tan poco tiempo, y si era sincero aun no sabía la razón - _y pensar que antes ni palabras cruzábamos_ \- deteniéndose un poco ante aquel pensamiento - bueno, no que eso haya cambiado - _viendo como Blake realmente casi no hablaba con él, es solo expresiones o sonidos la mayoría del tiempo_.

Lo único que podía recordar que hubiera sido de relevancia es como siempre había dejado claro que el apoyaba al cien por ciento la igualdad entre faunus y humanos, no creyendo que esa fuera la única razón por la que la faunus en sus faldas ahora lo tratara tan bien - _¿cierto?_ \- volviendo su vista nuevamente a Blake, cual no tardo mucho en percatarse de que era observada.

-Jaaauuunnnneee- diciendo su nombre casi como un ronroneo, para masajear ligeramente su cabeza con sus muslos, y volviendo su atención a su novela.

_-...no podría haber sido eso, ¿cierto?-_ sintiéndose aun confundido por las acciones de su amiga.

**WEISS**

-erm- Jaune no sabía que pensar de su situación actual, más que nada como había terminado en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Vale, siendo el acompañante de la mismísima Weiss Schnee.

-¿si Arc?-

-No que no agradezca la invitación Weiss, pero...-

-si tienes que decir hazlo Arc-

Jaune se calló ante el tono de voz de su amiga, porque si, luego de todo lo que habían pasado Weiss por fin había aceptado que eran amigos, aunque eso ahora no el problema más que nada como de la nada Weiss había aparecido justo en el momento que él se encontraba hablando como aquella amable joven de primer año de la academia Atlas - es que no me dejaste terminar hablar con la señorita y ella...

-¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!-

-...-

-No pienso dejar que esa niña se aproveche de ti Jaune- diciendo con total convicción en sus palabras y obviamente orgullosa de sus acciones.

-¿aprovecharse de mí? _pero solo quería sabes dónde está la tienda de dust mas cercana_ \- pensando la última parte, sabiendo lo terca que podía ser su amiga cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

-así es Jaune, eran obvias sus intenciones y como te estaba mirando-

-ermm, gracias, supongo-

-no te preocupes Jaune, solo hacia lo que cualquiera en mi posición haría, después de todo - y para confusión del Arc, desviar su mirada antes de continuar - dijiste que querías reconectar conmigo luego del tiempo perdido en Beacon, y yo... - tomando un poco de aire, para la continua confusión del Arc que no sabía que realmente entender de toda la situación, para volver a mirarlo decididamente - yo acepte, así que hice lo que exactamente se esperaba de mi, defender lo que es mío.

-claro Weiss- rindiéndose al no entender el razonamiento de su acompañante.

* * *

**Residencia Arc**

Toda la familia Arc miraban preocupados a Jaune, viendo como ya eran minutos que se habia quedado estático y con sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando a la nada, siendo la matriarca la que decidio por fin llamar su atentención - Jaun...

-¡OH MY GOD!-

* * *

**Bienvenidos al final de este pequeño One Shot que se me ocurrió, y espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. :)**

**¡Bye Bye!**


End file.
